En el nombre del Padre
by Drakeron
Summary: Lugar hinospito, nuestros heroes tendran una mision muy normal para ellos. Pero no todo es lo que parece. ALguien llega para cambiar el destino y el futuro de la humanidad
1. Capitulo 1

**En el nombre del padre**

**Capitulo 1**

Selva amazónica. Un paraíso terrenal lleno de animales y plantas que no podrían encontrarse en ninguna otra parte del mundo. Por arriba parecia un lugar apacible, dentro un laberinto que solo aquello que hayan sobrevivido en el pueden resolver. Uno de ellos era la famosa heroína Kim Possible y su no tan famoso y algo bastante especial por no decir raro Ron Imparable. Sobrevolaban la selva en una avioneta, hacia una misión de rescate: el científico Rattles experto en animales venosos se perdió en medio de una investigación sobre una especie hasta ahora desconocida de serpientes. Habían sido llamados por su único quien preocupado por las locuras de su padre llamó al equipo Possible en busca de ayuda. La pelirroja le decía al piloto:

-Gracias por traerme, señor Chico.

-no hay de nada señorita – decía el piloto con un fuerte acento portugués – no olvidaré la vez que me ayudó a aterrizar a salvo en aquella tormenta.

-No fue nada, pero hubiera querido que Ron no vomitara en el avión. – dijo la heroína viendo al rubio.

-Es que esto da demasiados traqueteos pero por suerte ahora si tienes cinturón de seguridad. – Una sonrisa escapo de los labios de la pelirroja, cuando un sonó su Kimicomunicador. - ¿Qué hay Wade?

-Kim ya estas sobre la zona donde el Rattles dio su ultima señal de vida – termi9nado de decir esto el genio tomo un poco de su soda

-Muy bien ahora seguiremos a pie – Dijo Kim al piloto

-Pero no hay donde estacionar o aterrizar como se diga – exclamaba el rubio viendo por una pequeña ventana. De repente su rostro se puso pálido. El de su pequeña mascota calva también. – Ah, no. Dime que no es lo que pienso.

-Eso jamás nos ha importado- decía la pelirroja mientras se ajustaba el paracaídas.- lastima que haya uno solo – continuo diciendo mientras sonreía. "Bueno no todo es tan malo" pensó el pecoso. Abrazó a Kim sin dudarlo. Ambos sentían el calor del otro y eso aceleraba sus corazones. Ellos siempre hacían esto pero porque eran amigos. Ahora de novios esto podía llevar a otra. Algo que ambos deseaban ero nunca se había concretado. La compuerta de la nave se abrió y ambos saltaron al corazón de la selva. El piloto sonrío mientras escuchaba el grito de terror de Ron.

En el interior de la selva húmeda y calida, un hombre con todas sus ropas arruinadas, maniatado y atado a un tronco, miraba muerto de miedo a un hombre con piel azul y un delantal del mismo color. A un costado una sexy morena vestida de color verde y negro, sentada en una enorme raíz se abanicaba con energía.

-¿Que quieren de mi? – pregunto Rattles con furia.

-¿Por qué piensas que de trata de ti? No eres tan importante y tu investigación es basura. Sin embargo eres rico e influyente, muchos te buscaran y eso llamara a la única persona que me importa en este momento: Kim Possible. Eso adolescente vendrá por ti, como toda buena heroína. Lo que me recuerda que ya ha pasado unos tres días después de que te capturáramos. Shego ponte en tu posición – Al no recibir repuesta, el rostro del Doctor Drakken cambio - ¡Shego!

-Ya párele viejo tonto. Siempre tengo que hacer todo – Shego se paró de mala gana y paro frente al profesor cruzada de brazos.

-En primer lugar no soy viejo solo te llevo un par de años – dijo el Doctor encolerizado - y en segundo lugar debes parecer que vas a atacarlo. Recuerda que Kim debe caer en mi fabulosa trampa. Este poderoso artefacto, oculto debajo de estas malezas, disparara un rayo que congelara a la porrista.

-Brillante. ¿Pero como sabe que la cabeza de calabaza, no sabe donde esta el rayo? Después de todo siempre sabe donde estamos por la energía que utiliza.

-buen punto Shego. –exclamo sonriente el villano – es simple no está conectado a ninguna fuente de energía rastreable Jajaja es brillante

-¿Y como lo activara entonces? – el Doctor Drakken miro fijamente a su no tan leal ayudante.

-Pues es simple con el control remoto que tengo aquí. –el azulado palpó su pecho. Su rostro hasta ahora satisfecho cambio a desesperación. Miro dentro de su ropa y en sus bolsillos. Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza – Ay no puede ser, se perdió el control remoto. Shego ayúdame a buscarlo. Lo debí haber dejado en el escritorio.

-En el escritorio ¿Cuál escrito...? – Los labios y ojos de Shego emanaban ira – ¡Drakken! – las llamas verdes de sus manos nacieron a montones. – ¿¡Nos hizo venir hasta aquí acarreando ese estúpido rayo que no sirve ni para hacer cubos de hielo para olvidar el control en su horrible despacho!

-No te sulfures Shego – decía el asustado hombre azul mientras caminaba hacia atrás y con los brazos extendidos al frente – vamos. No quieres lastimarme aun me duele la ultima vez que me atacaste. No puedes enojarte por todo…

-Enojarme por todo… - gritaba la morocha – usted es un tonto que nunca pudo lograr nada… - Shego empezó a lanzar su ataque al doctor, que corría por su vida. Mientras que el científico e atado

No muy de allí entre la espesa vegetación un portal se abría, aplazando todo a su paso. El portal era de un color azul celeste, los animales huían de allí como sabiendo sobre el recién llegado. De allí salía un sujeto de traje azul y negro como si fuera un delantal y usaba un casco azul con visor negro que impedía ver el rostro del viajero. Se escucho una risa macabra que hizo estremecer la selva entera. Los pájaros aleteaban por su vida lejos de allí.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Nuestros héroes avanzaban por entre las plantas. Avanzar es una firma de decir porque Ron tropezaba con todo a su paso, enredándose con plantas e insectos que luego lograban que el gritara pidiendo auxilio. La pelirroja veloz quitaba los pequeños seres de su ayudante – novio.

-"Debes dejar de quejarte. Tratamos de sorprender a los captores" le replicó la heroína. De repente se escuchó grito de auxilio "Ron te dije que no grites". El rubio estaba a su lado compartiendo una bolsa de nacos con su amigo Rufus.

-"yo no hice nada" replico Ron.

-Si tú no fuiste ¿Quién fue? – preguntó la heroína cuando de entre la espesa vegetación surgía un extraño ser - ¿Quién o que eres tú?

-Eso es lo menos importante, aquí lo que importa es que haré con ustedes. – de repente extendió su brazo y un inmenso rayo rojo surgió de su palma. Kim lo esquivo rodando. La energía acabo con todo a su paso en 10m, dejando solo cenizas. El hombre poseía un traje azul que lo cubría por completo por lo que era irreconocible. Aún así Kim no lo conocía…. Todavía. – Interesante, te mueves mucho más ágil señorita Possible. Pero no tienes la experiencia para vencerme y eso me agrada. – continuaba diciendo con voz metálica el extraño mientras se ponía en posición de guardia. Kim se irguió y adopto la misma posición.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí., el doctor Drakken corría en círculos perseguido por su ayudante que en definitiva nunca hacia lo que se le pedia. Luego de un rato el doctor D se sentó exhausto. Respiraba agitado, mientras que la joven a su lado no había sudado nada y en su rostro solo había ira.

-Shego creo que debemos descansar. – El rostro del doctor cambió un segundo – ¡Shego dejamos al profesor solo! – "rayos dijo la morena mientras volvía corriendo sobre su pasos. En ese momento de la espalda de Drakken nació una diminuta flor. – ¿Y tu que me ves? –Inquirió el villano – Deberías protegerme y hacerme caso pero sólo apareces para molestarme ¡maldita mutación!.. – la extensión volvió a meterse en el cuerpo de su señor. – Eso, huye flor cobarde. – el doctor se levanto y trato de alcanzar a su joven asistente.

La lucha de la cual participaba nuestra heroína, arrasaba con todo. El caos y la destrucción era tal que el pecoso Ron no sabia donde ocultarse. Lugar don se escondía o quería esconderse era destrozado en el acto. La pelea era despareja, porque Kim no podía acercarse al enemigo que lanzaba sin detenerse ráfagas de energía roja. "Ni siquiera Shego puede mantener esta distancia. ¿De dónde salió este fenómeno?" Pensaba la pelirroja. El rubio y su mascota se metieron acurrucados en un desnivel.

-Sabes Rufus no me gusta depender siempre de Kim. No es que no sea seguro pero me gustaría que la gente me reconociera no sólo porque se me caiga el pantalón – "entiendo" respondió simplemente el roedor. De repente se escucho el grito de un hombre, Ron tembloroso fue hacia la dirección del grito temiendo por lo que pudiera pasar. En el camino se cruzó con un sujeto de edad madura, con todas sus vestimentas rotas y su pelo enmarañado y repleto de hojas. El señor Rattles al ver al extraño rubio y a su ratopín rasurado, sintió alegría y regocijo. "Estoy salvado" pensó Rattles y abrazó Ron con tanta fuerza, que lo dejo sin respirar. El profesor dándose cuenta de lo que hacia soltó a Ron y pidió disculpas por su entusiasmo.

-Usted debe de ser el profesor perdido – dijo el rubio observándolo detenidamente.

-En efecto, ese soy yo. – declaraba Rattles mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con cristales rotos - Y tú ¿quién eres?

-Soy Ron Imparable y fui llamado para rescatarlo con mi asistente Rufus – Dijo Ron inflando su pecho. - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Fui capturado por un tonto de piel azul y su hermosa pero irreverente asistente. – "Drakken y Shego" dijo Ron. El profesor asintió y luego hizo una pausa para reírse – escapé cuando ambos estaban distraídos peleándose. Ambos hacen una pareja delirante. – Ron torció su cabeza sin comprender - histriónica – dijo el profesor para explicarse pero la cara del joven se torció más al igual que la de su mascota - ¿divertida? – "aaah…" respondió el rubio mientras sonreía. "no se ve muy listo" pensó Rattles "pero si llego aquí debe pertenecer a un grupo"

-Vámonos con cuidado, aun tenemos que esperar a Kim

-¿a quien?

-Kim Possible, ella…

-¿La famosísima heroína? es todo un honor para mi ser rescatado por ella. ¿Donde esta? –dijo el profesor. Ron carraspeo y dijo

-Disculpe, yo lo estoy rescatando y Kim está un poco ocupada. Pero no se preocupe estoy yo para mantenerlo a salvo… - En ese momento se escucho la voz de Shego. Ron tomo al profesor por el brazo y lo arrastró lejos de allí. Se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles de donde se podía observar a Kim que continuaba luchando con el extraño. La distancia se había acortado y ahora la pelirroja podía responder con golpes y patadas a los ataques.

-¿no vas a ayudarla? –Le preguntaba Rattles al rubio

-No. Kim sabe cuidarse sola – contesto mirando para otro lado Ron. "¿y éste va a protegerme?"Pensó Rattles "estoy más perdido que antes"

-Arrggh… Yo tengo que hacer todo mientras que Drakken se sienta y observa tranquilo. Se olvida el control remoto, es un idiota. – no paraba de quejarse Shego - Como siempre, yo tengo que hacer el trabajo duro y no recibir más que un misero salario a cambio. OK, ¿donde se habrá metido este viejo?

-¿¡Viejo! Le enseñaré a esa jovencita algo de buenos modales. – el profesor trató de moverse pero el brazo de Ron se lo impidió.

Mientras tanto, durante el combate Kim le da una patada certera que impacta en el casco de su oponente dejándolo inconsciente. La pelirroja exhausta, sonríe. ´

-Bueno Ron ya puedes salir. – declaró con seguridad pero cansada - ¿Ron? – Al no recibir respuesta Kim se dio vuelta. Observó como llegaba Shego. – Acaso los lunáticos con superpoderes hicieron una reunión y no me avisaron.

- No sé quién es, pero le agradezco el sacrificio de haberte cansado. Ahora esto será corto. Estás acabada cabeza de calabaza.

Continuará…

Se que tardé más de lo normal pero es que estuve de viaje. Ahora trataré de ponerme al día, ténganme paciencia. Gracias


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

El doctor Drakken se encontraba solo, harto de la humedad y el calor de la selva. Tropezaba con todo a su paso, pero lo que más le molestaba era que Shego lo haya dejado sólo. Él era su jefe y debía respetarlo. Le pagaba un sueldo… de vez en cuando pero un sueldo. La conocía desde hace años… la tomó como asistente cuando no tenía donde caerse muerta. Siempre con sus comentarios irónicos e insultantes para su inteligencia. "Todavía no sé como no la he echado. Tal vez la necesito y ella me necesita a mí." Eso pensaba Drakken mientras caminaba hasta que escuchó un sonido que le llamó la atención. La selva parecía un campo de batalla en cuyo centro estaban Shego y Kim luchando como siempre. "No entiendo como es que Shego no se aburre de pelearse con ella. ¿Será por que son muy parecidas?

Drakken observaba cuando reconoció al profesor secuestrado junto al bufón ocultándose temerosos, y no muy lejos de allí un extraño sujeto con cabeza de foco que se levantaba lentamente. Drakken reconociendo su fracasó corrió a buscar el deslizador y partía de allí. "soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra" dijo corriendo. El sujeto del traje peculiar se levantó y aprovechando la distracción de su oponente pelirroja. Le disparó por la espalda a potencia baja. Pero la pelirroja justo se agachó para evitar una patada de Shego. La cual recibió el impacto. Y con un grito de dolor cayó al suelo. Kim al ver lo sucedido rodó sobre el suelo y luego refugio del loco mientras pensaba en un plan. ´

El extraño harto y furioso por su derrota ante una adolescente, tomo un pequeño cartucho de su cinturón. Drakken tomo a Shego y a rastras la condujo hacia el deslizador. El cabeza de foco puso el cartucho en una capsula esférica. Luego la lanzó al aire, donde comenzó a girar mientras irradiaba luces rojas. Entonces su dueño comenzó a correr en dirección a Drakken. Ron y Kim al ver la retirada del extraño, se preguntaron si no debían hacer lo mismo. Sus repuestas fueron resueltas cuando la esfera roja comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor. Plantas, insectos e incluso árboles eran arrastrados hacia el centro de la esfera que desintegraba todo. Los héroes y la victima huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron. Ron inmediatamente sacó ventaja sobre Kim y Rattles

Mientras tanto, el genio loco más torpe del mundo subía a su asistente al deslizador para huir de allí. De repente el extraño de azul llego a su lado. Drakken furioso habló con el recién llegado:

-¡Sal de aquí! Ya me has causado varios problemas.

-Tal vez pero soy el único que puede ayudar a su novia.

-Ella no es mi novia es sólo mi asistente… - Drakken observó a Shego y luego al extraño, De mala gana siguió diciendo – OK. Sube. El deslizador se elevo suavemente y luego se marchó rápidamente.

Mientras, nuestros héroes se irguieron cuando la confusión se detuvo. Se acercaron a la zona de desastre. Un enorme cráter humeante.

-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto el rubio temeroso. Mientras su pequeño amigo, el ratopin, temblaba en su bolsillo.

-No lo sé. Pero no es nada bueno. Ese tipo se fue con Drakken… - contestaba preocupada nuestra heroína observando al cielo con la esperanza de ver a dónde se dirigía Drakken. Decepcionada volvió su mirada sobre el profesor encontrado –lo siento por lo ocurrido profesor.

-No hay problema, jovencita. Sino fuera por ustedes seguiría perdido aunque hubiera escapado de mis captores.

-Gracias profesor – luego girando sobre si misma, la pelirroja le dijo a su compañero – Ron no me molesta que huyas si hay un peligro pero aunque sea ¿no podías haberme avisado de que el otro sujeto se levantaba?

-Lo siento, Kim. Es que estaba protegiendo al profesor. – dijo rápidamente Ron. – Yo soy un superviviente, no le temo a nada - repente se escuchó un chillido. Ron palideció. - ¡Un mono! – gritó y luego se escudo detrás de la pelirroja.

A un par de kilómetros, en el deslizador de Drakken, Shego despertaba gracias a los cuidados del extraño. Shego enojada por despertar con ese tipo tan cerca. Intentó tirarlo del deslizador.

-Grrr ¡Voy a acabar contigo cabeza de foco fundido! – Rugió la morena - Casi venzo a Kim Possible. Y tú me lo arruinaste.

-no espere, mi intención no era lastimarla. Yo sólo quería ayudar al doctor Drakken – dijo como si fuera un niño regañado.

-¿Sabes quién soy? – pregunto el doctor que estaba más interesado en conducir que en detener a Shego.

-Claro. ¿Cómo no conocer al más grande y peligroso de los villanos del mundo? –contestó natural.

-El más peligroso del mundo… ja, ja, ja ¿oíste eso Shego? – dijo orgullo el hombre azul.

-Si, si… el más peligroso. Usted es peligrosamente inútil e idiota.- ironizó Shego - ¡Por favor! el único plan que le funciono por completo salvó al mundo. ¿Que tipo de villano hace eso?

-No sé de que me estas hablando Shego. – contestó su jefe como haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿A no? – La morena avanzó a Drakken mientras el extraño miraba divertido la situación - Y entonces ¿Qué es esto? – la morena sacó una medalla de que colgaba del cuello de Drakken. Era la medalla que le entregó la ONU por su victoria ante los aliens.

-Esto no significa nada – dijo mientras volvía a ocultar la medalla que le daba vergüenza llevar por su significado pero que lo hacia por ser la mejor prueba de que él era un genio. Luego estacionándose de nuevo en la selva. – Muy bien, dime chico ¿Quién eres y que hacías aquí en medio del Amazonas?

-Mi nombre es Arson. Y vengo a ofrecerle un plan para borra a Kim Possible del mapa. Y por lo que usted vio allí atrás, sabe que no miento.

Continuará…


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Manaus, ciudad brasileña en medio del Amazonas. Clima calido húmedo con un insoportable calor. En su puerto, miles de personas van de un lado a otro, cargando distintos objetos de su trajinar diario. De entre aquellas personas destacaba una pelirroja extranjera, y su compañero rubio que luchaba con los mosquitos que lo picaban sin cesar. La pelirroja se comunicó con su amigo en Middleton, Wade un joven súper-genio. Kim Possible se apartó de la muchedumbre, para poder entender lo que le decía su amigo. Ron su asistente perdió en la masa de gente del puerto y terminó entre niños que jugaban con un balón y el torso desnudo. La pelota rodó hasta sus pies. Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de los chicos, no entendían nada de lo se decían entre ellos pero sabían que tenían que significaban sus gestos.

-Hora de jugar. – exclamo Ron y empezó a correr entre los jóvenes quienes le quitaron rápido la pelota pero no las ganas de recuperarla.

Mientras, Wade le explicaba a la heroína que había conseguido un helicóptero de un periodista, que alguna vez Kim ayudo en una ocasión en la que fue secuestrado en su propia aeronave. Justamente estaba cubriendo la noticia del profesor desaparecido que Kim encontró y regresó con su familia a salvo. Para llegar al puerto tuvo que viajar en canoa, con la ayuda de un joven descendiente de una tribu del Amazonas.

-Gracias, Wade. Oye, ¿tienes alguna pista de lo que pasó en la selva?

-No lo sé Kim. – Contestó desilusionado Wade - Los censores del Kimicomunicador se vieron afectados. Por un segundo me preocupé, parecía que hubiera un vacío justo donde ustedes se encontraban. Mmm... Tal vez sea un tipo de generador de antimateria. Pero eso es imposible de verificar sin una pieza…

-Entiendo pero esa esfera de energía absorbió todo. No quedó nada más que un enorme cráter.

-Eso no es todo. Esa tecnología, aun no ha sido creada… por lo menos yo aún no he conocido quien pudiera hacerla. Así que eso impide identificar y ubicar a ese sujeto. Espera, se fue con Drakken no es cierto, tal vez pueda ubicarlo a él y así al extraño y su aparato antimateria.

-Por favor y gracias Wade, pero apúrate. Una tecnología así puede ser muy peligrosa, sobre todo en manos de Drakken.

En ese momento, un balón de fútbol choco contra la cabeza de Kim. Ella se dio vuelta, y observó como unos chicos se reían y entre ellos estaba Ron. Cuando la mirada de Kim se tornó violenta. Los hicos dejaron de reír y huyeron dejando solo al pecoso y su ratopin.

-Fue él, Kim. – dijo el rubio señalando el aire porque no sabía que lo habían abandonado. – ¡oye, Joao! – Ron pensó que ese era su nombre porque todos los demás lo llamaban así. – ¡Vuelve aquí!... No te preocupes Kim, voy a buscarlo en este momento.

-No hay tiempo, Ron. Tenemos que irnos además ya no estoy enojada. – de repente un zumbido llego a sus oídos. El helicóptero había llegado y liberó la escalera para que subieran los jóvenes.

Lejos de allí en una guarida oculta en la montaña, se encontraban el Doctor Drakken, Shego y el recién llegado Arson sentados alrededor de una mesa y en el centro estaba un cartucho plateado y una esfera un poco mas grande a su lado. Drakken recordaba el Amazonas e imaginaba las infimitas posibilidades de un arma tan poderosa. El mundo lo respetaría como su amo y señor, con un poderoso ejército de secuaces armados con esta tecnología. El extraño Arson sería tal vez el asistente que él siempre hubiera querido, le respetaba e incluso parecia admirarle.

Shego en cambio no confiaba en él. Era demasiado misterioso para ella. Aun no se quitaba su casco, mal signo. OK, la había salvado pero también era el culpable de lastimarla. Además nadie se había ganado la atención de Drakken que apenas llegado le hizo un cocoa, que el visitante rechazó para no descubrir su rostro. Y a ella la dejó a un costado no le ofreció ni el asiento. "¿que estoy pensando?" Se preguntaba la morena "¿tengo celos del idiota de Drakken?". Shego agito su cabeza como tratando de sacarse algo. Los otros dos hombres, la observaban sin entender.

-Muy bien ¿cuál es tu idea? – Le preguntó Shego a Drakken - ¿la Reserva Federal?, ¿la ONU?, ¿la casa Blanca? ¿O tiene un objetivo original?

-Middleton – respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué allí? – pregunto sin comprender la morena

-Simple enviaremos una señal para que vea todo el mundo, pidiendo un rescate por la ciudad. Y si no aceptan… Adiós Middleton y hasta nunca Kim Possible.

-Espera, Middleton es un a ciudad. Tu esfera no podría destruirla por completo.

-Tienes razón Shego. Pero si pudiéramos potenciarlo 10 veces más, seria como una bomba atómica. –dijo Arson

-Pero traería a Kim Possible… una trampa ¿verdad?

-Exacto. La heroína convencerá de que no se pague el rescate. E intentará detenerme, como siempre, pero está vez tendrá un sorpresa. – Contesto Drakken

El helicóptero rápido y constante atravesaba el golfo de México en ese momento. El zumbido molesto de las hélices impedía que nuestros héroes pudieran entenderse sin tener que gritar. Ron comía un naco que había guardado en su mochila, mientras Kim miraba el mar. El rubio un poco nervioso, dejo de comer y trató de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba nervioso lo que pediría a Kim era de lo más normal pero igual el siempre se ponía igual.

-Kim…Kimmie – al no tener respuesta insistió con fastidio - ¡KIIIIIM! – la pelirroja se sandio como despertando de un sueño. Pensaba en Drakken y lo ocurriría de allí en adelante.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? – preguntó al mismo tono

-Nada… sólo quería saber si tenias algo que hacer este viernes - pregunto frotándose las manos el rubio.

-No… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – contestó con una sonrisa. Era esos los momentos en los cuales podía ver un ron de gran corazón, tierno e inocente, con la curiosidad infantil que lo caracterizaba.

-Bueno conseguí – "con la ayuda de Wade" pensó con vergüenza Ron - las entradas para un pequeño recorrido en crucero, sólo para parejas…

-Me encantaría. – Luego la pelirroja se levantó y se puso un paracaídas - hablemos de esto más tarde. Aquí nos bajamos – le dijo al piloto. Y le lanzó otro paracaídas a Ron.

-No crees que estás empezando a abusar de esto. O te aburres de lanzarte al vacío.

-Si me aburriera de eso, tú y yo no estaríamos juntos cariño…

Continuará…


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5:**

En medio de las normalmente calmadas montañas, surgía un continuo y detestable ruido de maquinarias y metal. La base secreta de Drakken, era ahora una obra en construcción, con vigas de acero, martillazos y chispas que caían en todos lados como lluvia. En medio de todos esos secuaces de uniforme rojo y negro, caminaban el hombre azul, Shego y su nuevo asistente. Los secuaces de Drakken trabajaban sin descanso no por miedo a su jefe ni por la paga, sino por los gritos de furia de Shego que estremecerían a cualquiera. Arson, el nuevo consentido del jefe, sacó unos planos que el mismo había diseñado. Era el boceto de lo que seria el arma más poderosa del mundo. El nuevo asistente intentaba explicarle como debían continuar las obras. Mientras Shego seguía gritando a sus subordinados.

-Vamos, Vamos. Esto debe estar terminado para el viernes – luego dirigiéndose al Doctor Drakken con vos apenas mas suave - ¿Por qué tiene que ser mañana?

-Simple, Shego – respondía Arson, quien nunca se quitaba su casco – el doctor Drakken desea tener la máquina lista cuanto antes pues es un hombre ocupado y odia perder el tiempo.

-No hablaba contigo Cabeza de foco, sino con Drakken. No se quien te dio el derecho a contestar por él.

-¡Shego! Debes tranquilarte, Arson sólo quiere ayudar…

-Llego hace dos días, no sabe de donde viene ni por qué hace lo que hace y aún así lo prefiere antes que mí… - reclamaba la chica de verde. Con furia y sin pensarlo dos veces lazó un rayo destrozando una viga que casi cae sobre Drakken. Luego se marchó refunfuñando.

-Shego... - dijo suave Drakken

-no se preocupe señor, ya se le pasará – decía Arson mientras colocaba la mano sobre su hombro – como le iba diciendo…

Shego fue a su cuarto hecha una furia, no sabía por qué pero por primera vez estaba celosa de Drakken. Ese tonto no le hacia, ni siquiera escuchaba sus sarcasmos. "que haga lo que quiera, peor está vez no contará conmigo" pensaba Shego mientras estaba recostada sobre su cama.

Mientras tanto en "La Compra Inteligente", Ron estaba con su anaranjado tratando de volver a meter a un loro fugitivo en su jaula, "Vamos vuelve a que y te daré una galleta" era lo único que gritaba el rubio mientras corría al animal volador. Le mostró una galleta y luego la lanzó a su jaula y se alejo. El ave confiada entró y la puerta se cerró. Un ratopin estaba cerca de la jaula burlándose del animal. Entonces resonó una voz en el altoparlante.

-Atención, todos los vendedores deben reunirse en el departamento de Recursos Humanos de inmediato.

Ron y los demás vendedores atendieron rápidamente, todos estaban allí. Llegó el gerente de ventas, parecía bastante feliz. El gerente Robbins, tal era su nombre, les hablo a todos.

-Compañeros, debo decirles que me iré de vacaciones después de este turno, así que debo asignarles un sustituto… Denle un fuerte aplauso al nuevo gerente Steve Barkin – sólo el gerente aplaudió con una sonrisa. A Ron se le detuvo el corazón. "Esto no puede ocurrir de nuevo" pensó el rubio m mientras Rufus se metía en su bolsillo.

-Gracias, gracias. Espero cumplir con todas las funciones que debe cumplir todo buen gerente. – Unos pocos aplausos forzados se escucharon - ¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Vuelvan a trabajar! – Todos corrían apurados – tu no Imparable…- Ron avanzó lento y temeroso al musculoso ex - profesor, siempre hacia lo que fuera para torturarlo, sólo porque lo vio mal en secundaria. Barkin miro la planilla que tenia en su mano izquierda, y con la derecha en la segunda busco el nombre de Ron.

-¿que necesita… gerente Barkin? – pregunto tartamudeando el joven.

-Imparable te has tomado muchas licencias, todas sin justificar… - comenzó Barkin

-No son injustificadas, salvaba al mundo con Kim… - comenzaba Ron

-No es cierto. La señorita Possible salva al mundo, tú sólo estas ahí corriendo… no podrías salvar a un gato. – terminaba con desprecio el gerente Barkin

-Hay excepciones, como en la graduación… - recordaba Ron

-También fue la señorita Possible, yo lo vi todo… - aseguro su superior

-¿Desde debajo de una mesa, temblando cómo una gelatina por el miedo? – ironizo con una sonrisa Ron.

-no te pases de listo Imparable… - gritaba Barkin señalando al mentón del rubio, que se inclino hacia atrás - De ahora en más doble turno hasta que termines tus deudas o adiós trabajo.

-Pero señor Barkin…. Yo tengo una cita.

-No me interesa si tiene una cita aunque fuera el presidente usted segura trabajando… - grito Barkin mientras se marchaba dejando a Ron sin palabras.

MINUTOS MÁS TARDE, Kim estaba en su habitación escuchando a Ron por teléfono. El joven pedía perdón por no poder estar en la cita del viernes ni tampoco poderla ver hoy. "No importa" dijo la pelirroja y sin más cortó bruscamente. La heroína salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras sin ánimos. Entonces vio a sus hermanos armando una de sus máquinas. Era una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de volleyball, oscura y con una ranura redonda en la cima.

-¿Qué piensan que están haciendo? – preguntó la pelirroja

-Wade nos contó lo que paso en la selva – comenzó Tim Possible.

-Y quisimos intentar recrear la máquina antimateria.- terminó su gemelo Jim.

-¿Ustedes en verdad piensan que pueden hacer eso? – preguntó la pelirroja subestimándolos – además es cosa tiene el triple del tamaño del original. – declaró señalando la maquina.

-No pudimos hacerlo más pequeño… - dijo Jim

-Pero es porque no teníamos los planos. – completaba Tim.

-Pero aún así funciona. – Dijeron ambos al unísono – te lo probaremos. – los gemelos corrieron con la esfera eludiendo a Kim, quien trataba en vano de atraparlos.

"Bitontos" fue lo único que ella llego a gritar, antes de que sus hermanos menores. Los siguió por toda la casa, hasta que salieron al jardín. Introdujeron un cilindro n la ranura superior y luego con fuerza lo lanzaron al aire, al ser pesado no se elevó demasiado. La esfera estallo en una luz rojiza que empapó todo el jardín de los Possible. Kim, se agachó tirando sus hermanos al suelo. El efecto duró unos pocos segundos. Al desvanecerse, los jóvenes Possible vieron un pequeño cráter no más grande que la esfera que lanzaron.

Concluirá…


	6. Captulo 6

**Capitulo 6:**

"¿Eso es todo?" Fue lo que se preguntaron los gemelos Possible luego de la explosión que provocaron al arrojar su experimento. Kim se encontraba agazapada, levantó su rostro y observó como sólo se había hecho un pequeño agujero humeante en medio del jardín. La pelirroja suspiró y con nuevos ánimos de ira, se irguió y gritó una vez más ¡Bitontos! Los adolescentes sólo vieron a una chica de ojos furiosos y eso le bastó para correr. Volvieron a entrar atravesaron los tres la sala a gran velocidad. Luego pasando a la cocina, los gemelos genios se ocultaron detrás de una mesa. Cuando su hermana, ambos seguían en el mismo lugar pensando una estrategia.

-¿saben lo que acaban de hacer? – pregunto a sus odiosos hermanos.

-si acabamos de resolver tu problema… - dijo Jim improvisando

-si, ¡eso es! – Continuaba su hermano Tim – ahora que sabemos como funciona podemos descubrir como detenerlo – terminó mientras miraba a su hermano.

-¿acaso creen que van a zafarse con esa excusa? Y les dicen genios…- ironizó la pelirroja.

-No, es en serio – dijeron ofendidos al unísono los gemelos Possible. Luego uno de ellos aclaró podríamos crear una maquina que contuviera la antimateria de la esfera…

Seguido de eso ambos volvieron a la carrera pero esta vez Kim no los siguió, confió en ellos como rara vez lo hacia. Se sintió más segura después de hablar con Wade, quién prometió ir a ayudar a los Bitontos. Una vez que se despidió del internauta, llamó a Monique para preguntarle si tenía planes para el viernes. La morena un poco extrañada por la pregunta de su amiga dijo:

-¿Pero no salías con Ron?

-si… pero le surgió algo en el trabajo. Así que… no sé ¿quieres que salgamos juntas? – sugirió la heroína.

-Una noche de chicas, me gusta la idea. Justamente se acaba de abrir un nuevo club nocturno en Upperton. ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahí? - hizo una pausa Monique del otro lado del teléfono- Además habrá muchos chicos para conocer…- Kim no pudo verla, pero juraría que su amiga estaba sonriendo. - ¿Mañana a las ocho?

-Mañana a las ocho.- afirmó la heroína. Luego se despidió de su amiga. Cuando estuvo en silencio por unos segundos se le ocurrió una idea. – bueno que no pueda verlo mañana no quiere decir que no puedo visitarlo en el trabajo. – la pelirroja salió disparada hacia su auto morado.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Drakken, él y su nuevo asistente concordaban como reforzar las paredes de guarida para no tener accidentes con la maquina de la destrucción ya casi terminada. Las planchas de acero debían estar bien unidas entre si, sin fisuras entre las uniones. Éstas además debían poseer cierto mecanismo que sólo Arson conocía. Esto no le preocupaba a Drakken, ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo? Ese extraño lo adoraba literalmente, hacia lo que se le pedía sin chistar ni ironizar y con gran eficiencia.

Pero a Shego, que observaba todo desde las sombras, algo no le gustaba de ese tipo. Escurridiza como toda buena ladrona recorrió un largo trecho hasta la mesa donde descansaban los planos del "Cabeza de foco". "veamos que tan confiable es el tal Arson" fue lo que dijo la villana una vez que tuvo los papeles en su `poder. Los observó con sus ojos verdes veloces, escudriñando cada trazo del papel. De esa manera descubrió la verdad… "Se lo diré a Drakken" fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, pero ¿le haría caso? "No" se respondió a si misma. Pero ¿quien la ayudaría entonces? La morocha de ojos verdes se alejó de la habitación de4jando los planos donde los había encontrado.

En otra habitación, Drakken estaba frente a una cámara peinándose. Su asistente encendió la cámara, y el "doctor" comenzó diciendo con rostro diabólico:

-Soy el Doctor Drakken y exijo la suma de 20 millones de dólares además de ciertas cosillas minúsculas como… No lo sé… ¡El control total del mundo! ja, ja, ja, ja – reía mientras levantaba sus brazos como un demente el hombre azul, hasta que Arson detrás de la cámara decía "Doc, Doctor Drakken" - ¿que? No vez que hago mi risa maléfica Arson. Oh, claro –el demente carraspeo y continúo su mensaje – Si no cumplen con mis demandas, destruiré toda la ciudad de Middleton. Tienen 48 horas, Drakken fuera. – El asistente apagó la cámara. El villano se tranquilizó y luego con un carácter inseguro le preguntó al "cabeza de foco". - oye Arson… ¿Es necesario destruir la ciudad aunque nos paguen?… porque no sólo hacemos un cráter gigante en algún desierto para asustarlos.

-Bueno, no es mala idea pero esperemos hasta mañana en que la máquina esté lista y enviaremos este video y luego destrozaremos un lugar desolado si eso desea Doctor. – decía Arson mientras se marchaba dándole la espalda a su jefe. Uno de los beneficios del casco es que nadie podía ver su rostro de hartazgo por las idioteces que a veces decía Drakken.

Ya oscurecía en Middleton cuando Ron terminaba su turno en "La compra inteligente". Limpiaba el pasillo frente a la jaula del gorila cuando sonó un nuevo anuncio en el altoparlante, "¿Ahora que?" dijo en voz alta el rubio. " se necesita el precio de un perico. Ron pronto fue corriendo hasta la computadora donde estaban los precios entonces una sombra le impidió le oscureció un poco mientras decía el precio de oferta. Luego se dio vuelta mientras decía:

-¿En qué puedo servirle? – al ver de quien era abrió la boca con asombro.

-No lo sé. Buscó un novio que le gusta comer nacos - decía Kim frente a el con una blusa escotada – ¿sabe donde puedo encontrarlo?

-Bueno … yo estoy de oferta incluyendo una cita improvisada por el parque. – Contestaba Ron siguiendo el juego. En ese momento los jóvenes se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro tratando de disfrutar el momento. Cuando empezaban a tocarse sus labios, se escucho un "imparable". Los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente. – Si señor gerente Barkin.

-¿Qué piensa que está haciendo Imparable? ¡Está en horas de trabajo! – gritaba Barkin acercándose amenazador a Ron. – Explíqueme lo que sucede aquí Imparable.

-no yo… bueno ella… entonces usted… rufus no… es que somos novios… y usted es my jefe y yo…- decía el rubio oscureciendo la situación, debido a su nerviosismo.

-¡Vuelva a su trabajo, Imparable! – grito el gerente, y Ron usando una posición rígida tipo militar luego se fue corriendo a seguir trapeando el pasillo. – lo siendo señorita Possible.

-No, profesor Barkin. – Aclaraba la pelirroja con rostro triste – Usted, tiene razón.

-No se preocupe señorita Possible y como ya no soy su profesor puede tutearme dígame Steve. – no muy lejos de allí Ron hizo una mueca y tirito como si tuviera un escalofrío.

-OK, Steve. – Decía con duda la joven heroína – bueno, me voy ¿puedo despedirme de Ron?

-No. Lo siento pero es hora de cerrar e Imparable todavía tiene que hacer el inventario del sector mascotas.

-Sr. Barkin… Yo ya termine mi turno y…. – trataba de excusarse el rubio.

-Nada Imparable aun le falta 365 horas para completar. – Contradecía su gerente. Revisando su reloj continuo – Bueno, mi turno termina ahora. Me voy Imparable nos vemos mañana temprano. – el gerente se llevaba a Kim de la espalda para sacarla cortésmente de la tienda.

-Como usted diga – dijo Ron con desgano mientras se volteaba para seguir trapeando – Papanatas.

-¿Que dijo Imparable? – gritaba Barkin muy cerca suyo

-Nada señor – ron respondía tomando otra vez una posición de firme

-bien. Así me gusta – luego de eso Barkin feliz y Kim no tanto, dejaron a Ron solo en toda la tienda limpiando el extenso corredor.

Continuará…


	7. Capitulo 7

Disculpen la tradanza tuve un poroblema con la computadora y no pude utilizarla por una semana. espero que no hayan creido que deje de escribir. Bueno aqui les dejo este y empiezo con el proximo

**Capitulo 7:**

El día estaba hermoso, sin una sola nube. Eso era una señal de una hermosa noche, Kim deseaba que este viernes fuera para ella y Ron, pero no. El destino, mejor dicho Barkin, impedían que estuvieran juntos. La pelirroja pensaba en eso y se preguntaba si después de todo Ron no podía descansar por su culpa. Barkin le reclamaba las horas que su asistente estaba con ella salvando al mundo. Pero aún así Ron le había prometido salir el sábado, así que ¿De que se quejaba? Lo que le debería preocupar de verdad era los planes de Dr. Drakken. Sus hermanos y Wade aún no podía encontrar alguna manera de detener la máquina del extraño que se fue con el maniático hombre de piel azul. ¿Quién era aquel sujeto que la había atacado en el Amazonas? Nunca lo había visto pero ese sujeto raro, como lo son todos sus enemigos, la detestaba al punto de atacarla. Por primera vez no entendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

En todo esto pensaba la heroína en su cuarto mientras se decidía en que ponerse para esa noche. Entonces paso su madre, la famosa experta en neurocirugía la doctora Possible.

-¿Qué sucede Kim? – preguntó al ver el triste rostro de su hija la Dra. Possible. Dándose cuenta del problema dijo – No te preocupes puedes divertirte este viernes sin Ron, además estarás con Monique. – en ese momento vio entrar al pasillo a la mejor amiga de su hija. – ¡Hola Monique! Justamente estábamos hablando de ti. – En voz más baja agregó – Trata de animarla un poco. – sin decir más la madre de Kim se marchó para dejarlas solas.

-¡Adiós doctora Possible! – gritaba la morena mientras la doctora se alejaba por donde ella había entrado. Luego mirando hacia Kim siguió diciendo:- Veo que todavía no te has cambiado… ¡Vamos Kim! ¡Anímate un poco! – exclamaba sonriendo Monique tratando de levantarle el animo a su amiga. La morena usaba un vestido rojo que un poco debajo de los muslos, una pequeña chaqueta negra y zapatos del mismo color. Aros dorados pendían de sus oídos, y su rostro tenia una leve cantidad de maquillaje.

-Estoy un poco distraída tal vez debas ir sola hoy. – decía Kim recostándose sobre su cama.

-¿Estas loca? – Respondía su amiga – Hoy es un día de chicas. Y nada puede arruinarlo, si quieres yo te ayudo a elegir que ponerte…– Monique abrió el armario sin el permiso de Kim y buscó entre las ropas, la más adecuada para esa noche.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente, "Tienes razón, vamos de fiesta" dijo y luego fue donde su amiga. Salir con Monique tal vez la ayudaría a relajarse. A veces un merecido descanso servia para aclarar la mente. De nada le ayudaría seguir pensando en Drakken.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Veamos que tienes aquí…

Mientras tanto, oculto en medio de las montañas, el doctor Drakken se encontraba de pie observando de pie la monstruosidad de su maquina del Juicio Final. "Su" maquina. Aún insistía en decir que ese armatoste era suyo, era la primera vez que no tenía que mover un pelo para obtener la más alta tecnología. Sin robos, secuestros, ni Kim Possible. Ésta vez estaba seguro de que derrotaría a la porrista. El artefacto era perfecto, sólo debía probarse. Pero el egoísta de Arson no dejaba que tocara la maquina hasta que sea el momento. Sólo tenía que apretar un botón a medianoche, él le aseguraba el se encargaría de todo lo demás. Incluso ya se había encargado de idear una trampa para Kim Possible.

Pero sentía algo que andaba mal, le faltaba algo. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que falta?" se preguntaba dubitativo el hombre azul, caminando de un lado al otro ¿Secuaces? No, estaban con Arson. ¿Suficientes trampas? Claro que las hay, se contestó con enojo. Todo era silencio mientras realizaba este soliloquio. ¡Silencio! Grito Drakken no pidiéndolo, sino afirmando. Si hay silencio sólo significa algo: Shego no estaba ahí.

Dándose vuelta, corrió hacia la puerta exigiendo que todo el mundo se presentara. Shego debía estar en la guarida para el momento del plan. La necesitaba para completar su maravilloso plan. La necesitaba a ella.

El personal se completó en diez minutos, todos hombres grandes, algunos musculosos que mantenían una postura firme y otros con sobrepeso, apoyados sobre sus rodillas respiraban agitadamente mientras pensaban. "¿Vale la pena correr por un hombre que no nos paga hace un año?" El nuevo hombre Arson, tampoco estaba con ellos, los secuaces mas antiguos, que habían ido y venido según Drakken tenia o no dinero, pensaban que el nuevo se estaba tomando muchas libertades, pero nadie se lo comentaba al jefe. Primero porque Drakken nunca los escuchaba, y porque ese cabeza de foco les atemorizaba casi tanto como Shego.

El hombre cabeza de foco estaba en su habitación temporal, pensando en que pronto terminaría y podría volver a su casa. A su nueva casa si todo funcionaba como lo planeado, de lo contrario podía volver y arreglar las cosas de nuevo. Viéndose solo se quito su casco, dejando caer una melena negra que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y lo dejo sobre una mesa llena de planos y cálculos.

Él sabe lo que pasará. O eso pensaba. Su padre le decía que una vez que vez el futuro este cambia porque lo viste. "No importa" pensó. Él podría volver las veces que quiera y gracias a su tecnología cambiaría hasta lo imposible para lograr lo que quería, lo que merecía. Pensando en esto, Arson apretó sus puños tratando de reprimir algo. Entonces alguien golpeó a su puerta con fuerza. Rápidamente volvió a colocarse su casco.

-Pase – dijo el chico con su casco cubriéndole el rostro. Un hombre de taje rojo y gafas negras asomó medio cuerpo por la puerta.

-Drakken no llama a todos Shego no está en la instalación. - dijo seriamente el empleado

-Está bien. ¡Vamos! – Arson acompaño a su subordinado "Aquí empiezan las complicaciones padre" fue lo que pensó el cabeza de foco mientras se atendía al llamado de Drakken.

Oscurecía en Middleton. Las luces de la ciudad empezaron a encenderse antes de que el sol se fuera por completo. En la mega tienda "La Compra Inteligente", el empleado Imparable se encontraba descansando sobre una silla cercana a la pecera. Sobre un pequeño escritorio había un montículo de cartas, todas desparramadas. Rufus dormía arriba de las cartas, imitando a su somnoliento amo. Los ronquidos de ambos hacia vibrar el vidrio de la pecera. De repente se escuchó unos pasos, Ron despertó y desesperado comenzó a guardar las cartas sobre su regazo sin notar que arrastraba a su mascota desorientada. El rubio con sus cabellos desordenados y levantados, observó una sombra sobre la mesa. Era una figura de una mujer de un cuerpo hermoso. "Kim" pensó Ron con alegría "Me isita otra vez, pero no voy a permitir que Barkin arruine este momento" se levantó y se dio vuelta velozmente mientras cerraba los ojos y preparaba sus labios.

Lo único que sintió fue un duro golpe en el mentón, y luego de unos segundos cayó varios metros hacia delante pasando por arriba de la mesa. Acariciándose el mentón el rubio vio con temor el rostro de su atacante. Trató de levantarse rápidamente pero tropezó antes de lograr erguirse. En vano intentó arrastrarse hacia atrás usando sus cuatro miembros.

-Por un momento en tu vida puedes dejar de ser tan cobarde – decía Shego con desden

-¿Qu-que haces aquí?-preguntaba temeroso el rubio mientras rufus se escondía en el bolsillo del pantalón - ¿Cómo entraste.

-Es un mercado cualquiera puede entrar – respondió la mujer de verde –Steve nos dio permiso para salir

-¿Steve? ¿Tú conseguiste…? Yo lo intenté todo el día y tú sólo… No importa – Ron se irguió y luego inflo si pecho – estoy listo par pelear. – luego levanto sus puños cubriéndose el rostro como en el boxeo y saltando con sus pies levemente de un lado a otro.

-¿De verdad crees que das miedo? Eres un bufón ridículo. – Completaba la villana con una mano en la cintura – tengo que hablar con cabeza de calabaza lo más pronto posible. El mundo está en riesgo.

-Si… de ti – ron empezó a correr para taclear a Shego. La mujer de verde se corrió a un costado y puso el pie. El rubio tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-En serio te digo la verdad – decía Shego casi con un leve tono de súplica. – ese loco de Arson va a acabar con toda la tierra.

-¿Ars - quien? Ah el tipo raro del Amazonas - se respondía Ron mientras se levantaba - ¿y por que no se lo dices tú sola?

-¿Y tú crees que me haría caso? Estaría en prisión antes que me escuchara. – Rufus asomo su cabeza y asistió - Vamos me debes un favor…cuando te llevé al espacio confiaste en mi ¿no?

-¿De otra no me quedaba? – el rubio resopló – OK te llevaré con ella pero primero le avisaré – Ron sacó su celular – ¡que raro! No hay señal.

-¡Oh, no! – fue lo ultimo que dijo la morena antes de caer al piso después del golpe de Arson.


End file.
